


Wakey Wakey

by Mimozka



Series: Little Things [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Isabel Rochev - mention, Mornings, Sleeping In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimozka/pseuds/Mimozka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of being deprived of it, Oliver enjoyed sleeping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wakey Wakey

**Author's Note:**

> Headcanon # 3 who is the morning person/night person - given with what they do I’d say both. But once Oliver works through his nightmares and insomnia then Felicity is morning person while Oliver is night person."
> 
> For seacoloredeyes on Tumblr.

* * *

 

It took him a long time, but eventually Oliver was able to enjoy sleep again. 

A lot of journals and hand cramps and some extensive therapy later - Oliver was able to bring his nightmares to a minimum.

Of course, he still had them. It was impossible not to with his line of work, but they no longer woke him up in cold sweat, or made him fear falling asleep. He could control them now, to an extent. He was able to tell the difference between what was real and what wasn’t.

So after years of being deprived of it, Oliver enjoyed sleeping in. 

It also helped that a certain someone occupied the spot to his right, thus making his list of reasons to get out of bed even shorter.

"Oliver," Felicity called out to him for the tenth time that morning. "Get up. We’ll be late for work" 

She was already dressed and ready to go and was holding a cup of coffee in her hand.

“‘m’sleepin’” Oliver murmured into his pillow and shifted to the other side.

"You have a meeting with Stelmoore in an hour Oliver. Isabel is going to be mad if we’re late and I really don’t feel like dealing with her bitchy attitude today." Felicity insisted, placing her mug of coffee on the bedside table.

"All the more reason not to get out of bed. Now come back in here," he opened one eye to look at her, smiling in that way he knew she couldn’t resist.

Felicity just shook her head though, she knew exactly what he was doing and even though she allowed herself to fall for it on some days, today would not be one of them.

"Get up,"she said, pulling the covers off of him and letting them fall at the feet of the bed. 

"Ugh, the things I do for you," Oliver grumbled, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Lucky for me, you love me, so…" Felicity shrugged and let out a small squeak as Oliver tugged on her hand, making her sit next to him.

"Good Morning,"she whispered, her forehead touching his.

"It would have been if you just got back in bed with me. In fact it would have been an excellent morning."Oliver whispered against her lips before kissing her.

Felicity smacked his chest lightly as they pulled away.

"The shower said it misses you." she chuckled and gave him a small peck before getting up, taking her coffee and walking out of the room, leaving Oliver to get through his morning routine.


End file.
